Corpse Party: Shattered Reality
by DesinyHeart13
Summary: Pandora-" They're cute, almost like a couple." "I just couldn't handle the situation we're in." "Uwah! A d-dead, DEAD BODY!" Do you want to perform the Sachiko Ever After?
1. Prologue

**Hello every avid reader! I am DestinyHeart13 and I hope to entertain you! So I present to you Corpse Party: Shattered Reality. **

**Now a note: all characters are OC and the story is AU, and I mean AU. As in the world is our world, real life. Please don't flame me for that… Also I hope you could alert me of anything wrong I may have done. So, without further delay enjoy the story.**

**This story will be long, very long, and it may take a while for the second chapter, but I appreciate any reviews and notes and so forth… wow this is longer than I thought. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party, just the OCs and the sick storyline that sprouted in my head.**

"Nononononono! Please stop it! Not like this!" Despite these innocent cries, a figure continued an onslaught towards the innocent high school girl.

"I…I'm sorry, but…I can't control it…" was the only reply from the other as he grabbed the girl. The only word to leave the girl's mouth was "Why…?"

As the perpetrators hands wrapped around her slim waist and began smothering himself into her large bust. "Uwah~ how can I not resist my darling Lena-chan!? So soft~" The girl pushed him away with her hand on his face. "Cut it out Alex!"

The young man detached himself from the girl, a glum expression evident on his face. Young man would be actually a stretch, as the male himself was 16 years of age, he appeared more along the lines of a middle school student. But that thought was dashed aside from his school uniform: a light pink button up shirt, khaki pants, a tan colored jacket over the pink shirt held by three buttons, and a red tie that came to rest. That was a uniform befitting a high school student. The main accessory was a brooch that was a basic embezzled rose, the school emblem attached to the jacket pocket, beneath that a student ID.

The other had a similar uniform concept: a pink blouse, khaki skirt, and a red bow in place of the tie. The emblem attached to the bow, and a student ID attached to the left breast pocket.

Despite the clear differences their height stature was a different matter, as both were on the short side and could have passed off as siblings. On the other hand, the boy had a lighter skin tone and somewhat blue tinted dark hair and the girl was sporting glasses and violet tinted hair.

"Lena-chaaaaaan~ why do you have to be so dull?" Lena replied sourly, "Because I'm the only one of us with common sense, Alex." "That didn't really answer my question." And just stared at her with a pout until immediately, both Lena and Alex started laughing with each other.

"While it's nice to see individuals make up with one another, now is not the time to be dawdling." Said a stern voice. "Or did you simply forget about us?" The two stopped their fit of laughter and looked towards the direction of said voice. "Eheh, sorry Anthony-kun. I just couldn't resist my dear Lena Lena."

Anthony looked down at the two, easy enough with his height. He sported the same uniform as Alex, but seemed to carry it with regal, his hair was neatly combed, a nice honey shade, and the glare of his square lens concealed his usually stern green eyes. "Save it for another day Itchinose, and can you please stop adding '-Kun' to my name?" Alex then grinned, "Whatever you say, Anthony-kun!" while making a sailor salute.

Across the classroom, watching as an angry Anthony started arguing with a cheerful Alex, were two other high school girls in uniform.

The brunette sighed. "Boys are childish."

The Hispanic girl next to her, holding a mop, giggled.

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening interrupted everyone.

Two female voices accompanied the door opening; a cheerful exclaimed "We're back!" while a more bored sounded voice replied "So don't shoot." Alex stopped the one sided argument and rushed over to the two, a smile in tow. "Faye-Chan! Britney-Chan! You're back!" he looked behind the two and frowned a bit. "Where are the others?" The cheerful blond, Brittany, replied, "They're a little behind." She then took a look around the classroom. "And I see we're almost done, great work team!"

That seemed to catch Anthony's attention as he turned towards her, his face looking like he swallowed a lemon. "_We _cleaned the room, disposed of unnecessary items, and packed up the outfits; you and Faye simply carried off the cooking utensils to Ms. Thompson's convertible, while Jessie and Marcus assisted our teacher in refurbishing the classrooms their missing tables and chairs."

Brittany sweat dropped while Faye scowled. "Thanks for the _compliment_, Anthony. I can see where Brittany gets her unconditional kindness from." Anthony scowled as well.

An awkward atmosphere hung over the seven, but that was interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

From the door came two high school boys, one with a stoic expression, the other a goofy grin and his arms behind his head. Trailing behind was the teacher, a young woman clutching a textbook to her chest. She looked to the students in the classroom with a smile and asked, "So guys, how's the cleanup going?" One would almost think she was conversing with peers rather than students.

The Hispanic girl smiled and replied. "We're just about done. Though it took a bit longer than expected." She then leaned on her broom and looked in thought. "Hmmm…if only the rest of the class was as considerate as we are, right Harmony?" The brunette next to her nodded. "Yeah, 'totes right."

The teacher smiled and laid her book on one of the nearby desks and clapped her hands. "Well then, I hope you all enjoyed yourselves. With your hard work and smiles, we were able to make this year's festival a riveting success!" She smiled brightly to all her students. "All of you should pat yourselves on the back."

Almost all the students beamed at the praise received upon them, a few simply smiled and nodded. After all, they worked their butts off for today, some more than others, as noted by the scowl Faye was making to one of the boys. "Well then," she continued. "It's getting late, so I want you all to make it home, ok?" A chorus of agreement followed and the students began to make their way to a corner at the back at the classroom to where their bags and other items were.

But then, "**Um, wait a second.**"

Heads turned towards the voice behind them, and were confused as to why Alex had stopped them from beginning their way home.

"What, Itchi?" Alex frowned at the nickname Marcus had given him some time ago, but then his expression switched to more meek and nervous, a trait rarely seen. Lena stepped towards him. "Alex? What is it?" It wasn't until she was face to face did he react. He immediately grasped her hands with his, startling her, and started smiling, and exclaimed,

"I want to try a charm!"

"…Ehh?"

As if it wasn't possible, his grin got bigger and his grip on Lena seemed to get tighter. "Yeah, a charm and not just any charm, a super-duper, special, awesome charm!"

"Why do you want to do that?" said Faye. Everyone turned to her, herself a bit startled by it. She cleared her throat. "What I mean is, why do you want to do a charm or whatever right now? It's probably a little late for that."

At that point, everyone soon noted, they saw a fleeting emotion none have seen on Alex Itchinose. He let go of Lena's hands and frowned. But this frown was different and seemed truly upset. He looked dejected, and laced his hands together behind his back. "…Because of Brittany…"

Realization dawned upon them and they looked towards Brittany, who now looked close to crying. The cheerfulness that was in the air dissolved upon seeing her failing to see her hold back tears. _'That's right…' _

It slipped their minds… only because they didn't want to acknowledge it. Who would?

Their friend Brittany Pike, a cheerful and bubbly sophomore, was transferring to a new school, moving to another town, and leaving behind all her friends that she made. And her last day was sadly today, as the next few days would be spent packing and leaving.

Seeing the faces of his friends understanding the idea he continued, "Anyway, this charm is to make her better," He paused. "Because it's a charm to make us all friends forever…

"It's called the **Sachiko Ever After**."

"So everyone ready?"

All ten were in a circle in the middle of the classroom, each with their arm stretched out to clasp a piece of a paper doll in the center. Alex had explained the way to perform the charm, _'chant ten times for each person, and then we all tear the doll apart at three.' _It seemed easy enough.

"Ok, let's start!"

**Sachiko, We Beg Of You… Sachiko, We Beg of You… Sachiko We Beg of You… Sachiko, We Beg of You… Sachiko, We Beg of You… Sachiko, We Beg of You… Sachiko, We Beg of You… Sachiko, We Beg of You… Sachiko, We Beg of You… Sachiko, We Beg of You…**

Alex smiled at everyone and nodded. "Now, we pull on three. And Brittany," he said towards her from across the circle, her face still carried dried streaks, but she was smiling with utmost joy.

"As your friends, know that we wish you a good life…1, 2, 3!"

_R-IP_

Everyone now held in their hands a scrap of the doll. But it held more meaning; a promise for this group to be bonded for the rest of their lives. "Now that we all have a piece, we'll all remain friends for the rest of our lives." Alex and Brittany looked simply overjoyed, and everyone else felt good as well.

The teacher then alerted them to get ready and start going home, and everyone resumed their activities from before Alex interrupted them with this meaningful event.

But then…

"…" Before he was the first to leave, Alex turned back towards Lena as she stopped in her tracks, a confused expression on her face. "Lena? What's wrong?" She turned to him. "Do you feel that?" "Feel wha-"

The sudden rumbling stopped Alex and everyone else. And the immediate cracking of the windows and quaking brought instant fear to everyone.

"Kyaaaaah!" "What the-!" "Aaaaahhhh!" "The Hell!?"

A few were knocked off their feet, the others barely catching their balance. "Everyone!" The teacher's voice exclaimed. "Get under the desks! Stay close!"

The earthquake seemed to get worse with every second, and the group was having difficult even focusing in the situation. It felt like the whole room could collapse at any second, but as quick as it came it stopped. Confusion was etched on everyone's faces as they grabbed their barrings on the situation. Everyone picked themselves up from the floor, save for Brittany and Anthony as they were able to make it to a desk in time. The room was a clutter, various items and broken glass strewn about the floor, a few chairs and desks toppled over, webs of cracks on the walls, but no one was hurt.

Alex then took the first steps.

"Wait Alex, don't-!"

It was too late, the ground instantly shattered like glass underneath his feet; Alex felt the fleeting moment of levitation before gravity took over. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Alex!" Lena simply reacted and tried to reach Alex, but that was a fatal mistake as the ground fell under her. "Lena!" One of the guys was only able to clasp her hand as he fell through alongside her. The trio of screams lasting what seemed longer than seconds.

The remaining would follow as the floor cracked and broke apart. Soon they followed and screamed in utter fear of what was to come. Was Death a truly painless process? Or would it be slow and painful?

That would all be answered as this unfortunate group would soon see…

**End Prologue**

**Ok, not bad right? To be honest, this took a while so feel free to review and correct…**

**Also on note, I will try the first chapter in first chapter. And I have a question, before that do you want me to post the character intros of all my characters or not?**

**Read and review friends, and enjoy Corpse Party: Shattered Reality!**


	2. Chapter 1-Introduction

**So welcome back, at least I hope your back and I'm not just typing to empty fatness air… oh geez… I don't think I should continue-**

**Alex: Don't you even dare!**

**Destiny: But what's the point? Maybe people think I suck…**

**Alex: Ara ara, my dear author. You got us! And besides, you haven't even properly introduced us to the umm… 'audience'**

**Destiny- ! You're right! How could forget the characters, especially you? The sick pervert!?**

**Alex: Yeah! …Wait, what?**

**So to begin chapter 1, meet the main characters in this chapter. Hope you like them.**

**X**

Name: Alex Akihiko Itchinose

Age: 16 (4)

Class/ Year: 215; sophomore

Height/Weight: 5'2; 115 lbs

Hair: Short cropped, black with blue tint

Appearance: Rosegrove Academy uniform; jacket unbuttoned, student ID clipped to tie

Accessories: Black rubber bracelet, various unknown symbols painted on it in white

Ethnic: Caucasian/ Japanese

Eye Color: Light blue

Born: February 29, 1998

Blood: AB+

Occupation: Student

Likes: Anime, Manga, Echii, Sweets, Lena, Art, Videogames, his sister

Dislikes: Bullies, winter, Blood, Cinnamon

Dreams for the future: To be friends with Lena forever; Animation Design

Status: unknown

Family: Mother, Father (deceased), Younger

Bio: A young man who transferred to Rosegrove Academy three years ago. Alex is someone who's proud of his heritage, and loves connecting about Anime and Manga. He's actually the older than five of the students, but acts younger due to his birthday. He acts childish and most girls see him as a cute little brother, especially Lena. He and Lena have been friends ever since he came to the school and is always seen with his arms around her. He is also a bit perverted, and tries at every chance to grab Lena's breasts, but he means well and lets everyone know that he's joking. He is truly sincere and cares deeply for his friends.

**X**

Name: Celina (Lena) May Anderson

Age: 16

Class/ Year: 215; sophomore

Height/Weight: 5'5; 110 lbs

Hair: Long wavy, Violet

Appearance: Rosegrove Academy uniform, student ID clipped to skirt

Accessories: Purple rimmed glasses

Ethnic: Caucasian

Eye Color: Gold

Born: June 1, 1998

Blood: O+

Bust Size: DD cup

Occupation: student

Likes: Reading, Art, Sweets, Video Games, Drawing, Yaoi, BabyBomb (blogger)

Dislikes: The Dark, Bullies, Lizards, P.E.

Dreams for the future: Write a novel; make something out of her art

Status: unknown

Family: Mother, Father, Older Sister, Older Brother

Bio: A young (and busty) girl, with a passion for art. Lena is quite simply the art nerd of the group, still she has other interests with Alex and the others. She is a nervous girl and easily sees herself inadequate to other girls. She is a bit quite, but her love of drawing is truly loud. She enjoys reading books and Manga, but hides her adoration to Yaoi quite skillfully. Unfortunately, she can't seem to hide her crush on Jessie.

**X**

Name: Jessie Oliver Morrison

Age: 16

Class/ Year: 215; sophomore

Height/Weight: 6'5; 162 lbs

Hair: Shaggy, Dirty Blond hair

Appearance: Rosegrove Academy uniform; no jacket, shirt untucked and unbuttoned at collar, white undershirt underneath. No tie, Student ID clipped to breast pocket.

Accessories: none

Ethnic: Caucasian

Eye Color: mossy green

Born: Dec 17, 1998

Blood: AB+

Occupation: student/ boxer

Likes: Boxing, Friends, Reading, Glasses, P.E., Cats

Dislikes: Cowards, Studying, Certain Sweets

Dreams for the future: Still searching for it

Status: unknown

Family: Mother, Father, Younger Brother

Bio: A quiet and reserved young man, Jessie radiates the aura of strength. Sadly, it seems his dealings with Alex and Brittany leave him too tongue tied. He is the rock of the group and is undoubtedly a true friend. He's captain of the boxing club and has many fans, but his hearts yearns for another. He actually joined the group a year ago, but treats everyone, save _her, _like he does with his brother. He has a fondness for cats, but is embarrassed if anyone sees him with his kitten, Lucy.

**X**

**And there you go! I just finished this and will start on the first chapter after this. Also on a little note, I noticed there wasn't a line on my story, like a break, you know to emphasize that time skipped. Any help?**

**This is also dedicated to my first reviewer, XxxCheshireCat! I love you and hope that this will suit you. So goodbye, until we meet again! Bye bye! **

…**God so embarrassing!**


	3. 1-1 Pandora

**Oh God I'm soooo embarrassed! Gomen'nasai! I'm Sorry! I have just been BUSY, no…that's too kind for me to use.. I'm just so worthless. I swear, I didn't mean to make you worry! Oh no, everyone hates me and wants to tell me I'm a terrible writer and author and-**

***SLAP* **

**D13: Ouch!**

**P7: Shut UP! God you're annoying when you worry!**

**D13:Onii-chan…you hate me too…*whimper* I'm sor-OUCH**

**P7: Stop it! Geeze, you can be a pain! And I can't believe you!**

**D13: Nani? D-did I do s-something wrong?**

**P7: *Sigh* …You forgot about me…**

**D13: …**

**P7: …**

**D13: ...I'm sorr- *Smack* Ouch!**

**P7: You're pathetic… anyway to all you readers, I am Paradox Mind 7, Destiny's new partner and fellow friend. Now that that's done, I will let you read on, while I deal with this mess..**

**D13: I'm sorry...**

**\**

**Chapter 1-Part 1-Pandora**

**\**

"…mmm…"

The only thing I could focus on was the pounding in my head. It felt like someone was playing tennis with my brain! Did I fall out of bed again? If so, then I must have had a really bad dream.

I started to pick myself up, and was surprised when I looked down. I was still wearing my uniform and…I could see. _'Did I just collapse on my bed when I got home? No, I don't remember…' _

Then the room became illuminated on light, even though it was a bit dull, and. I couldn't believe what I saw. This wasn't my room, this wasn't my house… what…

"Where am I…?" I felt scared, seeing an old, decrepit room around me. There were what I think were desks scattered, some upright and others on the side. There was a chalkboard a few feet ahead of me and in front of it was what looked like a wooden podium. Everything looked a bit old and decrepit, some of the floor, I noticed, had a few gaps.

But the real situation was surrounding myself. Why am I here?

'O.K. Lena, think! What do you remember...? I woke up, went to school, I helped our stall for the end of the semester festival…!'

"The earthquake!" I jumped slightly, my voice sounding louder in the empty room. 'That's right, Alex wanted us to do that charm for Brittany before she left, and then that earthquake happened… But how did I end up here? And how am I okay?' I couldn't really believe it, how could I be alright? I felt like I was falling for a long time anyway…I would have probably broken a few bones of bad enough, die. I shuddered at that thought.

Then how am I alright? I feel fine, and I'm sure I'm not dead, right? Oh god, I always worry too much, Alex always said that-

"Alex!" Realization dawned to me. Where was Alex, or anyone for that matter? I know Alex and I were together, and I think I saw Jessie fall down with us as well; I saw the rest fell shortly after, my view to the gaping hole shrinking above me. Oh god, that sounds depressing.

No wait, I gotta focus! I have to find the others… if they are here, wherever I am.

"Hmmm…" "Huh?"

It was a faint sound, but I could hear it. I instinctively looked around, trying to find the source of the noise, no such luck. But when I looked just a little lower, I caught the sight of pink, a color I had been acquainted with for years. And I was acquainted with the person wearing the uniform.

"Alex!" I yelled.

He was farther from me, maybe halfway across the room, sprawled on the floor. His eyes were closed and I couldn't even tell if he was breathing or not. "Alex, Alex wake up!"

"…" No good, he wouldn't wake up. I then went over to where he was, but stopped myself. "No…" There was a large gap in the middle of the room, separating me from reaching Alex. I then took note that Alex was closer to the edge. Oh God, if he even moved a little… No, I just gotta find another way, maybe there's something I could use. I then looked around the room once more, taking longer to analyze every inch of the place.

'_Wait, is that a door?' _It was a part of the wall, but looked different that around it, coming out of the wall a bit. I could even see a little crack if I squinted a bit. A closer look around it revealed, just about ten feet between, was another weird looking door. And it was on the other side of the hole! '_I can use this to get to Alex! I better hurry._ Carefully stepping over some debris, I made my way to the door, but I had some difficulty, but it took me a few seconds to realize that the door actually slid to the side. It kinda seemed a bit familiar.

'_But none of this seems familiar…'_

This place was beyond creepy. I was in what appeared to be a hallway and everything about it spelled frightening. The floor was just as bad as the floor in the other room, gaping holes and all, there was barely any illumination, save for the dull light above me, and the walls were peeling off the little paper they could call their skin. The stench of mildew filled my nostrils and made myself gag just a bit. And the silence, the constant, eerily, and deafening silence filled the hallway and made its way in my brain.

I didn't realize I started hyperventilating.

'_Stop it! Just stop it! You can't panic, Alex is in trouble! C'mon Lena, stop panicking.'_

I took a few deep breaths and counted to ten. I just have to get Alex and find the others. Just relax and don't panic. Just pretend you're walking to class. I placed my hand on the brittle wall, and closed my eyes. If I stayed close and kept going, I would reach the other door. _'Just don't panic.' _I gulped and began my journey. _'Just don't panic.' _I was making progress. _'Just don't pani-!' _

"Eep!" Maybe I my eyes were open, I wouldn't have tripped over something. I was sprawled on the floor, my hands and knees scraping on the rotted floor. Oh god, I hope I don't get a splinter.

"God damn it… what the hell was that?" My eyes went wide when I heard that familial, gruff voice. I picked myself up and turned around to see if it was true, wrapping my arms around him when it was.

"Jessie!" "Uwah!? Lena?"

'_Thank god someone else is here!'_

The person I was clutching onto was a dear friend, Jessie. He was also the only person I remember that tried to go after me when I tried to help Alex during the earthquake, wrapping me in his arms. And now he's here. I don't know whether I should be happy or worried that he's here with me.

"Lena?" "Hmm?" "Could you…you know…let me go?"

Realization came to mind on what I was doing. "S-sorry!" I was practically latching onto him, and I probably…never mind…just thinking about it made my face red. Thank god for the dim lighting. But I was just glad I found someone else here. I was probably smiling and looked silly, but I didn't care. I then remembered what I was just doing.

I bolted up and tried to look for the other door. I spotted it nearby and ran towards it, but I was held back by someone grabbing my wrist. "Wait, where're you going?" I turned towards him. "I have to save Alex! C'mon!" Without waiting for a reply, I broke away from Jessie and bolted towards the other side of the room. I pushed the door to the slide and, almost tripping over an overturned desk, rushed over to where Alex was lying.

When I approached him, I made sure to drag him away from the hole, and checked for any injuries. Upon closer inspection, I could see he was breathing and sighed in relief. He didn't have any scratches on him and wasn't bleeding. _'Thank God he's alright. Heh, I've been thanking God a lot today huh?'_ I took my time to look over Alex placing his head on my lap, his hair shadowing his forehead, the gentle breathing from his mouth. I don't know whether or not he was sleeping or unconscious, although sleeping puts me more at ease.

I didn't notice Jessie was behind me until I felt him touch my shoulder, causing me to jump a bit. I craned my neck to look over at him, the smug smile evident on his face. I hate how he does that, so I returned my attention to Alex.

"So Lena," I looked back at him. "Do you mind telling what's going on?" Before I had a chance to answer back, I felt Alex move and heard him muttering. "Alex!" I cradled his face with my hands a tried to gently wake him up. "Wake up!" He grumbled a bit but I was relieved to hear him respond…I just didn't expect him to say "Five more minutes Mom, please…"

I looked at Jessie, crouched down beside me, and noticed we both had the same expression: utter disbelief.

So being guy, he gently took Alex's head into his hands and began to vigorously shake the ungrateful little shota. "Itchinose! Wake up!"

Finally he opened his eyes, blubbering out "Sto-o-o-o-op sha-a-a-a-a-a-aking me-e-e!" Jessie relented and let go of Alex, allowing him to hit his head on the floor. "Itai…."

I'll admit, I giggled at that.

After recovering from that little ordeal, he sat up and started rubbing his head. After blinking and rubbing his eyes, he looked over at us. "Jessie-kun! Why do you have to be such a big bully? And darling Lena, why didn't you help me?" he whined. Normally I would joke around with him, but I realized the situation we were in and my face sobered up. Alex instantly noticed my expression and after staring at me his eyes widened; his eyes weren't on me, I realized. He stood up, surprising the two of us, and started looking around the room. With the way his neck was moving, I was afraid he would get whiplash.

He looked over at us, his expression a bit confused. "Lena… where are we?" Jessie looked at me as well. That's right, I didn't even explained anything to him. All I did was yell that Alex was in trouble and he just went along with it. Taking a breath, I opened my mouth and began to explain what happened, starting with the earthquake.

**\**

I didn't really understand. No scratch that, it was too confusing; the entire explanation that Lena gave us didn't help me be put at ease. I mean, an earthquake happened, in an area of the states that I knew for a fact never experienced earthquakes; we all fell through a hole on the second floor of our school; we woke up in another, rather old, building, and none of us suffered any injuries.

Of course, it was even weirder when we looked out a window and saw a big forest outside. We tried opening the windows, but they were really more like a decoration, and no matter how much we pulled they wouldn't open.

We learned they were shatter proof when Jessie-kun smashed against it with a desk chair.

'_So what, are we stuck in some kind of abandoned, creepy school with no way to escape? Or…is this something else…?_

This wasn't really helping when I thought about it, and I scratched at my head in frustration. Jessie and Lena Lena were in the dark as well, but I wouldn't let that bother me._ 'I just gotta ignore the feeling in my chest…' _Straightening up, I took my chance to look at my surroundings, and I could honestly admit I was a bit freaked out. The whole room was like and indie game come to life! It had that creepy undertone that and the atmosphere that made anyone shiver just a bit. I'll admit, even I'm scared… and I usually get thrilled being scared.

The interior however, changed my opinion on this room, er _classroom. _The desks were an obvious giveaway, as well as the blackboard, and podium. I asked Lena Lena if she knew that this was a classroom, but she shrugged her shoulders and embarrassingly admitted she paid no mind, focusing on helping me in my dilemma. That's my Lena, always loving me every day. She truly loves me and cares about me and she really- _'Wait, focus!'_

I lightly slapped my cheeks and continued my search of the classroom. "…guys? Come look at this…"

I just continued to stare at the wall that caught my interest my interest. I could only stare at what was on the wall. "A newspaper clipping?" I nodded at Jessie's question, but I still continued to stare at it. "Yeah, but look closely…" I noticed their faces were closer to the wall, and while I usually would be overjoyed with Lena's, now was not the time.

Darling Lena spoke out the revelation. "It's… in Japanese…"

"Right…"

"Hey, Itchinose…can you… read it?"

I scowled and answered bluntly, "No, I can only speak Mandarin," I turned towards him, "Of course I can read it Jessie-kun!" I placed my attention back to the newspaper, silently translating the paragraphs.

"Sorry…"

I smiled to myself and let my shoulders sagged, and I knew he could see that. Honestly, Jessie-kun and Lena Lena are the only people I know who easily put too much on themselves. Those two are just cute, though, when they act like that. Almost like a cou-

"…"

'_Ahaha… You really think of some crazy things, don't you Alex? _

"…_Still…" _

I then stopped my translation, and turned towards the others.

"I'm finished."

They both looked at me, appearing deep in thought over something.

Probably on the situation we're in… God knows how close Lena Lena is to crying, she really can't handle scary things and this place puts is an 11,000 on the creepy meter. I guess that's why I'm the 'Big Brother' of this duo.

She was the first to ask, "What's it say?" and I pondered on that.

"Hmm…well the whole thing is difficult to read…" and that was true. The paper was barely anything more than an article that met better days. All I could get from it was 'Heavenly', 'kidnapping', and 'found'.

"Anyway why don't we try to see where we are before panicking?" _'That's right…maybe this is just some kind of joke…_

'_Maybe Mark-kun and the others kidnapped us and put us in this school of horrors… And this is just some kind of game… And everyone's going to be fine… Yeah…'_

With that positive thought in mind, I pulled a smile and walked out the classroom, with Jessie-kun and Lena Lena in tow. As long as I kept smiling things won't look so bad. After all, being positive is contagious. With that thought in mind, I laughed quietly to myself and pushed open the door leading out to the (possibly fake) hallway.

But…

'_There were some bits of sentences that I could read…but they can't be true, right?'_

I could only hold back those dark thoughts… Keep them away… And continue walking.

**The bod_es reco_ed **

**Stabbed multiple ti_es in the _ye**

**Torn off from**

**T_ngu_ re_ved fro_ victim**

**X-X**

**P7: Now are you done with your crying?**

**D13: *sniff* yeah… thank you for disciplining me…Onii-chan**

**P7: D-don't say it like that! You're making me sound like the bad guy! Geez… Anyway, to all who finished, leave a review or something and be ready for a while for the next chapter. And if not then 'Go die quietly'!**

**D13: Aaah! Don't say things like that!**


End file.
